Très chère soeur, je l'ai fait pour toi
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Il y a le conte des trois frères. Et la véritable histoire de trois sœurs. L'une choisit Serpentard, sa sœur décide de rester, la suivante élève un enfant qui n'est pas le sien, la première gâche le mariage de la plus âgée, qui tue son unique enfant. Mais tout ce qu'elles font est pour le bonheur de leurs sœurs. Mais peut-on être heureux quand on est né Black ? 5 shots.
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai choisi Serpentard **

_(Andromeda pour Cissy)_

J'étais terrifiée. Tous ces gens qui me regardaient... Ses tables immenses remplis d'élèves plus bruyants les uns que les autres...

J'avais très envie de pleurer, ou de courir me cacher, mais heureusement, il y avait Bellatrix qui me souriait à sa table.

Alors je suis restée, parce que je lui avais promis d'être sage et obéissante. Je suis entourée par le groupe des premières années. A côté de moi, une fille avec des cheveux très longs demande à un garçon avec des lunettes de travers ce qu'il va se passer avec inquiétude. Plus loin, il y a une fille qui pleure dans les bras d'une autre. Je regarde le garçon qui lit à côté de moi. Il a l'air gentil. Mais j'ai peur, atrocement peur. La Répartition commence. Rosalia Aburnoth est appelée. Elle a aussi peur que moi, je crois. Le choipeau lui tombe sur les yeux, reste un moment sans rien dire, avant de l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Helga Avery est envoyée à Serpentard, et Mary Beresford, la fille qui pleurait, à Serdaigle. Puis c'est le tour de Jason et Nelly Bingley, des cousins. La fille se retrouve à Gryffondor, le garçon à Poufsouffle. Puis c'est à moi. Je sursaute quand on appelle mon nom. Je vais m'asseoir sur le tabouret en tremblant.

Puis le choipeau parle, comme m'avait dit Bellatrix.

_Oh, une Black._

Comment vous le savez ?

_Je le sais, c'est tout._

Oh.

_C'est tout ce que tu dis ?_

Il faut que je dise quelque chose ?

_Quelle maison te plairait ?_

Poufsouffle. J'aimerai Poufsouffle.

_C'est vrai que tu as des qualités qui te permettraient d'y être aussi à l'aise qu'un dragon dans le ciel. De la patience, de l'ouverture d'esprit, de l'attention pour les autres, aucune crainte de travailler dur pour obtenir ce que tu veux, tu sais tenir une promesse... Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? Dans ce cas..._

NON ! Mais ça ne va pas dans votre tête ? Poufsouffle me plaît, mais je ne veux pas y aller !

_Une autre maison t'intéresse ?_

Non.

_Tu m'intrigues, jeune fille. Où veux-tu aller ?_

Nulle part ! C'est juste que je dois y aller.

_Où ? _

A Serpentard.

_Mais pourquoi donc ?_

Pour ma sœur.

_Bellatrix ?_

Non, non, pas elle. Cissy.

_Et pourquoi ?_

Bah si je ne vais pas à Serpentard, ils vont être très durs avec Cissy pour qu'elle y aille. Tu comprends ? C'est intelligent comment, un choipeau ?

_Petite impertinente ! ça, c'est une caractéristique Serpentarde. Ou Gryffondore. Cependant, tes qualités majeures, comme ta largesse de cœur, sont celles des Poufsouffles._

Pas grave_. _Je le fais pour Cissy.

_Ce qui te rend encore plus Poufsouffle, puisque tu es loyale à ta sœur._

Vous me faites mal à la tête.

_Pas d'aptitudes pour Serdaigle, apparemment la réflexion ne vous intéresse pas..._

De toute façon, il faut que je sois à Serpentard.

_Hum. Tu voudrais gâcher tes capacités de Poufsouffle ?_

J'ai aussi des aptitudes pour Serpentard, non ?

_Quelques-unes, oui. Une langue trop bien pendue, par exemple. Puis des gênes Black. Et un art certain pour la dissimulation, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de mensonges mais de cachotteries. Mais tu ne te sentiras pas à l'aise dans l'antre des Serpents. Trop gentille, trop ouverte. Tu risques de t'y sentir seule._

J'aurais Bella. Allez, s'il-vous-plaît, je veux juste allez à Serpentard ! Vous êtes malin, vous comprenez bien qu'il faut que j'y aille absolument !

_Une nouvelle aptitude pour la flatterie ? Vous apprenez vite, Miss Black. Peut-être ne seriez-vous pas si perdue chez les vert et argent, alors. Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous devenez digne de SERPENTARD !_

Je ne voulais pas y aller. Je l'ai fait pour toi, Cissy, comme Bella l'a fait pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas y aller.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis restée **

_(Bellatrix pour Narcissa)_

Je repassais dans le hall, pour aller récupérer mes dernières affaires. Papa et maman étaient chez les Parkinson, mais nous ne savions pas quand ils rentreraient. Partir... J'en avais tellement rêvé. Sortir de cet enfer sans nom, où on devait toujours faire ci et dire ça, prisonnières ! Quel doux projet ! J'étais ravie. On étouffait tellement, ici !

Andromeda et son copain, Ted, avaient tout préparé. Elle m'avait prévenu : au début, la vie serait loin d'être facile. On vivrait probablement au milieu des moldus pour éviter de quelconques représailles familiales, et dans des conditions sommaires. Nous devrons sûrement travaillé de nos mains pour améliorer notre quotidien discrètement, et devrons sans doute demeurer un temps loin de la communauté magique. Les parents de Ted étaient morts tous les deux, mais, comme il était majeur, il avait hérité de leur maison, qu'il nous avait présentée comme une masure dans le centre de Londres. Et puis, il nous faudrait finir nos études, par correspondance sûrement, pour éviter le contact avec d'éventuels alliés des Black qui risqueraient de nous faire payer cher notre trahison. On changerait de noms : Andromeda se ferait appeler Andy, bien qu'elle détestât ce surnom, et je redeviendrai Bella, du surnom que Dy m'avait donné toute mon enfance. On prendrait le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Ted, Gregory, et on vivrait sous son toit en tant que cousines désargentées. Dès qu'on aurait assez d'argent, on partirait ailleurs. Peut-être que je partirais seule alors. Dy serait sûrement assez grande pour veiller sur elle, en ce temps-là, puis je ne voudrais pas être de trop entre Ted et elle, et je devrais certainement prendre ma vie en main. Peut-être même que j'épouserai un moldu, pour le plaisir d'envoyer un coupon d'invitation à notre mariage à maman, histoire de la faire rager. Je me dépêchais. Andromeda et Ted étaient prêts, je ne voulais pas les faire attendre. J'étais si excitée ! J'allais enfin pouvoir faire deux pas à l'extérieur sans ma mère, sans personne pour me dicter ma conduite. Je porterai des vêtements proches du corps si je veux, je laisserai mes cheveux voler en rang désordonné dans mon dos à ma guise, et j'irai frayer avec des moldus vulgaires et stupides si l'envie m'en prend ! Je riais à cette pensée. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Seulement, en prenant mes dernières affaires que j'avais préalablement posées en tas dans le hall, je te vis en haut de l'escalier. Tu étais assise, et m'observais à travers les barreaux de bois. Tu pleurais, silencieuse. Tu étais toujours si silencieuse. Tellement différente de moi ou de Dy. Jamais à protester. Tu te laissais mener tranquillement, sans aucune trace d'opposition.

« - Cissy ! » je t'ai appelé.

Tu t'es levée, à contrecœur. Tu as descendu l'escalier lentement, avec grâce, comme maman l'aurait voulu, alors que Dy et moi avions toujours dévalé les marches, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Ta robe était de longueur adéquate, et d'ampleur suffisante : ni trop courtes comme celles que portaient Andromeda, s'arrêtant toujours au genou et dévoilant ses jambes (qui étaient, soit dit en passant, ses meilleurs atouts : j'ai toujours voulu en avoir de pareilles), ni moulantes comme les miennes, qui mettaient ma poitrine et mes hanches en valeur (et là, c'était au tour de Dy de me jalouser, je n'avais rien à lui envier de ce côté-là). Tes cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval stricte, et tu portais une broche noire aux armoiries des Black sur ta robe vert Serpentard. C'est pour ce genre de raisons qu'Andromeda avions au préalable pensé que tu serais à ton aise ici, même sans nous, et que tu ne pourrais aimer un autre mode de vie. Tu étais coulée dans un moule pour ainsi dire, dans lequel ni notre sœur ni moi n'avons réussi à entrer. Ne crois pas que ça ne nous faisait pas du mal de t'abandonner. Nous y avons longuement réfléchi, mais on avait fini par conclure que notre avenir serait trop incertain pour t'emmener, et que tu avais ta place parmi les Black, contrairement à nous deux. Peut-être que je serais partie sans me retourner si je ne t'avais pas vu, mais tu pleurais. Pour la première fois, tu pleurais. Et je t'ai vu comme ce que tu étais, finalement. Une petite fille sans défense, vulnérable, pas un brouillon consanguin conformiste. Ça m'a surprise. Je n'avais jamais considéré Andromeda ainsi, car elle avait tendance à se rebeller, et pourtant, je t'avais toujours imaginé comme ça à cause de la froideur qui émanait de toi, ce manque de naturel qui me faisait presque peur et semblait inné. Si tu n'avais pas pleuré, serais-je partie ? Sûrement. Je t'ai serrée dans mes bras, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, tu ne m'as pas repoussé en digne Sang-Pur. Ne me voyant pas revenir, Ted et Andromeda revinrent. Dy resta bouche-bée. Je la prenais souvent dans mes bras, lui agrippais le poignet, la tirais par le coude, mais tu n'avais jamais été tactile, refusant mes câlins dès ton plus jeune âge. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais l'aînée, et tout le monde attendait que je dise quelque chose. Papa et maman devaient bientôt rentrer. J'ai fait mon choix. J'étais la plus âgée. Avais-je seulement le choix ? Tu es remontée dans ta chambre, essuyant tes larmes et reprenant une attitude digne. Dy a pleuré aussi, mais je m'y attendais, et ce n'était pas la première fois que je la réconfortais. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus partir, pas sans moi, mais je lui ai ordonné de ne pas faire l'imbécile. Elle avait une chance inouïe et devait la saisir coûte que coûte. Je lui ai fait promettre de m'écrire, et j'ai fait jurer à Ted de prendre soin d'elle, et, que s'il ne le faisait pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre je le saurais, et que je le poursuivrais sur la planète entière s'il le fallait pour venger ma cadette. Je l'ai serrée contre moi une dernière fois, et j'ai aussi pleuré un peu. Enfin, je leur ai souhaité bonne chance, me demandant si je ne regrettais pas déjà. Mais je devais rester. J'étais la plus grande, j'étais responsable de mes deux petites sœurs. Je savais que la première serait heureuse, du moins, je l'espérais de toutes mes forces, et j'ai fini par m'en convaincre. Pour la seconde, je ferais tout pour.

Je suis restée pour toi, Cissy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je l'ai élevé**

_(Narcissa pour Bellatrix)_

Tu te souviens, hein ? Tu m'avais regardée avec une douleur terrifiante dans les yeux. La douleur d'une mère. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Tu es arrivée au Manoir très tôt, ce jour-là. Cela faisait presque un an que je ne t'avais pas vue, même si tu m'écrivais régulièrement. On était en juin, le 5 précisément. Il faisait beau, et je prenais l'air dans le jardin, malgré l'heure matinale. Puis tu es apparue. Tu tenais contre toi une serviette et tu me paraissais avoir changé. Tu semblais fatiguée, tes cheveux étaient à peine coiffés, mais je compris ce qui me troublait réellement que quand je me fus rapprochée. Bien que ta robe soit ample et essaya de le cacher, on voyait que ton ventre s'était arrondi. Et dans la serviette que tu tenais, il y avait une toute petite chose rose, la tête couverte d'un maigre duvet blond. J'en ai été profondément choquée.

« - Bella... »

« - Cissy. » avais-tu dis, et j'avais senti la vague de fraternité qui émanait de toi, comme avant.

Je t'avais serré dans mes bras maladroitement, en faisant attention au bébé endormi entre nous.

« - C'est... »

« - Mon petit garçon. Il vient de naître, peu après minuit. » avais-tu dit, et les raisons de ta fatigue m'avaient parues plus qu'évidentes.

« - Où est son père ? » t'avais-je demandé, inquiète.

« - Il n'est pas concerné. Oh, Cissy ! J'ai fait une connerie. » tu m'avais dit en secouant la tête.

« - Tu ne veux pas le garder ? » t'avais-je questionnée.

« - Je ne peux pas ! » t'étais-tu exclamée, désemparée.

Je t'avais regardée, intriguée.

« - Comment voudrais-tu que je sois une bonne mère ? Une maman Mangemort ? C'est déjà assez dur d'affirmer ma place, sans être en position de faiblesse à cause d'un enfant ! »

« - Tu l'as gardé. » avais-je constaté.

« - Bien sûr que je l'ai gardé ! Il est de mon sang. C'est un Sang-Pur ! »

Ce n'était pas tout. Tu l'aimais cet enfant, mais tu ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde.

« - Tu es sûre qu... »

« - J'ai dit que j'ai commis une énorme erreur, pas que j'étais allée jusqu'à coucher avec quelqu'un de Sang Impur ! » m'avais-tu dit avec mépris.

« - Qui, alors ? » je t'avais interrogée.

« - Tu ne me croiras pas... » avais-tu gémi.

« - Tu ne me l'apportes pas parce que c'est le fils de Lucius, dit ? » avais-je demandé, feignant l'angoisse.

J'avais trop confiance en Lucius pour être réellement inquiète.

« - Tu es folle ? S'il y a bien un abruti épris de sa femme, c'est bien lui ! Puis ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Oui, je voyais parfaitement. Tu n'étais pas pour les doux amoureux transis éternellement à tes pieds, plutôt pour les amants insensibles que tu pouvais jeter le matin au réveil. Et tu aimais par-dessus tout l'amour qui faisait mal, celui qui vous déchirait en deux, vous consumait de l'intérieur.

Mais tu me cachais quelque chose.

« - Le petit lui ressemble ? » demandai-je en plissant les yeux, essayant de voir si la petite créature endormie dans tes bras me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

« - Tu trouves vraiment qu'il ressemble à quelque chose ? » t'étais-tu moqué.

« - Bella ! » t'avais-je rabrouée.

C'était quand même ton enfant.

« - Ils ont les mêmes yeux. » avais-tu dit, si bas que je l'entendis à peine.

Apparemment, ce détail avait de l'importance pour toi.

« - Couleur ? » interrogeai-je.

« - Gris. Gris cendre. » avais-tu répliqué en plongeant ton regard dans le mien, et j'eus le temps d'y lire un peu d'inquiétude.

Je m'étais figée sous le choc, avant de te dévisager.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » avais-tu dit, une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

Je savais que mon jugement comptait pour toi, et que c'était sûrement le seul.

« - Tu t'es tapée Sirius ? » avais-je laissé échapper avec maladresse.

« - Tu as bien vu comment Regulus te regardait il y a quelques années ? » avais-tu contre-attaqué.

Selon toi, la meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque.

« - Peut-être, mais c'était un môme bourré d'hormones et on n'a jamais rien fait ! Toi, tu as fait un gosse avec notre cousin ! » m'étais-je indignée.

« - Un peu de respect, s'il-te-plaît. De un, c'est un Sang-Pur. De deux, c'était un accident. » avais-tu soupiré, lasse.

« - Un accident ?! » m'étais-je écriée.

Je voyais assez mal comment ça pouvait être le cas. Sirius et toi étiez adultes, plus que probablement consentants, et –je le pensais alors- responsables.

« - J'avais eu une dure soirée, O.K ? Je voulais récupérer de vieilles affaires au Square depuis longtemps, et Sirius m'avait dit qu'il était d'accord pour que je passe cette semaine. Je pensais qu'il ne serait pas là, mais on s'est croisé dans le salon. Puis j'ai fini par craquer, il m'a consolé, et ça a un peu dérapé, c'est tout. » avais-tu répliqué, le regard sombre.

Je ne répondis rien. Quand tu disais avoir eu une dure soirée, je savais que ce malade mental de Mage Noir t'avait punie à coups de Doloris pour une raison ou une autre, et je le haïssais un peu plus chaque fois. Que tu trouves du réconfort dans les bras de Sirius après –je doutais fortement de la version 'ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois par hasard', mais je savais que tu ne te compromettrais pas plus- n'était pas mon problème.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » t'avais-je questionnée.

« - Abandonner mon fils à des moldus. » tu avais répliqué.

« - Quoi ? » avais-je manqué de m'étouffer.

« - Je ne peux pas m'en occuper. » tu avais déclaré.

Un silence avait plané entre nous, puis je m'étais tournée vers toi, frappée par une évidence.

« - Sirius ne sait rien et n'a rien à savoir, clair ? » t'étais-tu insurgée, lisant mes pensées dans mon regard.

« - Tu... » avais-je tenté.

« - Je suis sûre, oui. Et non, je ne compte pas véritablement laisser mon bébé à des inconnus, qui plus est des Sangs-de-Bourbe : je plaisantais. » avais-tu grommelé.

« - Tu y crois à ces histoires ? » je t'avais demandée, curieuse de la réponse.

« - Quelle importance ? Je veux que cet enfant soit en sécurité, qu'il est un endroit à lui. Sirius pourrait lui fournir la présence paternelle qu'il lui faudrait, mais il ne pourra remplacer une mère, et il aime trop le risque. Il fait partie de cette organisation, l'Ordre, qui s'oppose au Lord. Il mourra sans doute jeune. Je ne veux pas de ça pour notre enfant. Cissy, je ne t'ai jamais demandé une chose d'une telle importance, mais tu es la seule possibilité que j'ai envisagé... Je ne sais pas où vit Andromeda, et je veux pouvoir observer de loin mon petit garçon... Cissy, est-ce que tu pourrais être sa mère ? Sa seconde mère, je veux dire ? Celle qui l'éduquera, sera là pour lui quand il grandira, l'aimera bien comme il faut ? Il a les yeux de la moitié de notre arbre généalogique, et ses cheveux deviendront sans doute aussi clairs que les tiens ou ceux de maman, quant à son visage, il risque d'être caractéristique des Black, personne ne te posera de questions. » dit-elle.

Je me suis retenue à la clôture qui bordait le parc. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, mais j'avais toujours aimé les enfants, et je ne pouvais pas en avoir. J'avais récemment appris que j'étais stérile, à mon grand désespoir et à celui de Lucius.

« - Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton fils ? » t'avais-je demandée, me demandant si j'avais rêvé.

« - Pour moi, Cissy. S'il-te-plaît. » tu m'avais suppliée en berçant le minuscule corps.

Il y avait tellement d'amour dans tes yeux. Et tellement de peur. Tu aurais aimé l'avoir avec toi, mais tu savais que dans ces conditions il ne serait jamais en sécurité.

« - Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » soufflai-je.

« - Drago. Il s'appelle Drago. » avais-tu dis, avant de verser une larme.

J'ai hésité, avant de prendre ma décision. Puis tu m'as tendu le bébé dans sa serviette.

Et je l'ai fait. Pour toi, Bella, j'ai élevé cet enfant comme s'il était le mien. Je l'ai aimé comme seule une mère peut le faire. Pour toi, ma sœur.


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai gâché ton mariage**

_(Andromeda pour Bellatrix)_

Tu portes une robe blanche ridicule. Elle était trop ample : tu ressemblais à une mini-montgolfière, elle ne te mettait absolument pas en valeur. Choisie par maman, je présume. Pauvre Bella ! C'est gentil de m'avoir invitée. Dora voulait venir, mais je pense que tu souhaitais un mariage sans chichis, sans avadas, et que c'est préférable qu'elle soit restée à la maison avec son père. Ton mariage... Au début, j'ai pensé à une mauvaise blague, quand j'ai eu ton carton d'invitation. Puis j'ai lu la Gazette. Alors, toi, l'indépendante, la fougueuse Bella, tu te maries ? Avec un type terne de ce genre ? Un Lestrange ? On sait tous que ce sont des maniaques du contrôle... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris... Enfin, si, je sais. Maman, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as accepté ? La Bella que je connais ne l'aurait jamais fait. Tu parais vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? Tu es malade ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder le bébé qui gazouille dans les bras de Lucius. Il est tellement petit ! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il a de grands yeux g... L'imbécile. L'abrutie. L'idiote. La plus que stupide. La pire que bête.

Comment je n'avais pas compris avant ? Le bébé de Narcissa, bien sûr...

J'ai voulu te parler. J'ai essayé, juste avant la cérémonie.

« - Bella !» t'ai-je interpelée.

Je me suis retenue de te sauter au cou. Tu m'avais manqué. Enormément.

Tu t'es contentée de sourire, toi aussi.

Invitée ta sœur reniée était déjà un acte quasi-suicidaire, puisque tu étais une Sang-Pure, pas la peine d'en rajouter des tonnes.

« - Sirius n'est pas venu ? »

« - Je ne l'ai pas invité. Comme tu dois t'en douter, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. J'ai voulu éviter les embrouilles. »

Tu avais pris une grande inspiration avant de construire mécaniquement ta phrase.

« - C'est une bonne idée. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! De un, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que vous faisiez dans la cuisine à Grimmaurd tous les deux, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès de vous tomber dessus, non plus ! De deux, je te rappelle que le Serment Inviolable est, justement, Inviolable. Tu emporteras ça dans ta tombe, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je pensais que ça te rassurerait. Tu ne paraissais pas sereine.

« - Hum hum... » tu as répondu.

Enfin, répondu. C'est un grand mot.

« - Tout va bien, avec Ted et Dora ? » as-tu demandé, après cinq minutes à marcher en silence.

« - Super. Il faudra que je présente son cousin à la petite, un jour. » dis-je d'un air badin.

« - Oui, un jour. » tu as répondu, et ton esprit est allé vagabonder au loin.

« - Il est mignon, non ? Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Lucius laisse Narcissa donner un nom de Black au bébé. » ai-je dit pour tenter de te ramener sur Terre.

Ton regard blessé m'a servi de confirmation. Puis ce fut l'heure.

Tu es allée jusqu'à l'autel au bras de ta plus jeune sœur, comme le voulais la tradition. Narcissa, donc. Elle paraissait peinée pour toi. Sa robe lui allait bien, mieux que la tienne t'allait, parce que je l'avais toujours vu vêtue dans des vêtements de ce style, j'imagine. Elle était toujours la même d'une grâce pleine de pudeur, d'une beauté de glace : froide, insensible, inaltérable.

Tu portais le menton haut mais le cœur n'y était pas : tu semblais au bord du malaise nerveux.

Puis il est arrivé. Rodolphus. Avec des robes sombres aussi ternes que son être. Il avait un air arrogant qui me donnait envie de le gifler, une espèce de sourire en coin qui donnait dans le rictus sadique, un air supérieur au possible et profondément stupide. Le prototype du Sang-Pur. L'employé du ministère qui devait te marier a commencé à déblatérer sur un tas de choses inintéressantes, et, au fur et à mesure de son discours, tu devenais de plus en plus pâle.

Puis l'employé au discours monocorde nous a demandé si quelqu'un s'opposait à ce mariage. Tu as scruté la foule d'un air désespéré. J'ai croisé ton regard, et je me suis levée sans hésiter.

J'ai marché droit jusqu'à l'autel, jusqu'à me trouver devant le petit homme du ministère.

Son crâne était dégarni et il empestait l'eau de Cologne bon marché.

« - Je m'y oppose. » déclarai-je.

Tes yeux étaient emplis de panique.

Le petit homme qui sentait l'eau de Cologne de supermarché –autrement dit, très bas-de-gamme, Bella- avait maintenant les yeux exorbités.

Eh oui, jamais personne ne s'oppose à rien dans les mariages de Sang-Purs. Il a dû être méchamment surpris, le pauvre homme.

Il s'humecte les lèvres. J'attends. C'est à lui de se dépatouiller de là.

« - Ahem. Pour quelles raisons ? »

Je te regarde. Une peur panique se lit dans tes es terrorisée. Tu sais que j'ai deviné, et tu t'attends à ce que je parle de Drago, ou, au minimum, de Sirius. Mais je ne te ferai jamais ça, tu sais. Je ne mettrai jamais la vie d'un enfant en danger, et encore moins celle de ton propre enfant.

« - Au nom du choix. La mariée ne s'est jamais clairement exprimée quant à ce mariage. Je voudrais juste qu'elle dise être sûre de son choix. » dis-je avec fermeté.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens, quelque peu rassurés. Je te donne la liberté, Bella. Cette liberté que tu as tant rêvée, tant chérie. Fais en ce que tu veux, mais réfléchis bien, par pitié. Tu prends tout ton temps. Les gens s'agitent sur leur chaise. Rodolphus me lance un regard d'avertissement que j'ignore superbement, et je vais me rasseoir. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, le Souaffle est dans ton camp. Tu prends une grande inspiration, avant de déclarer, avec le sourire le plus faux du monde :

« - Je remercie ma très chère sœur de son intention mais mon choix est bien réfléchi. Continuons la cérémonie. »

Si les autres ont l'air de croire qu'elle se moque de moi, je reconnais un accent de sincérité dans ses paroles, qui sonnent pour moi, qui la connait mieux que tous ceux assis ici, sauf peut-être Cissy mais je ne le pense pas, comme un remerciement.

J'ai gâché ta cérémonie de mariage pour te donner le choix. Je l'ai fait pour toi.


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai tué ta fille**

_(Bellatrix pour Andromeda)_

Quand je l'ai vue, Dy, j'ai eu l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Elle ressemble physiquement à son père, et son don de Métamorphomage n'aide pas à s'en apercevoir, mais tu es dans chacun de ses gestes, bien que les siens soient pointillés par une maladresse presque enfantine. Avec sa baguette, elle est aussi habile que toi. Je l'ai vu se battre contre Avery, qui est loin d'être inexpérimenté en la matière, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas lui qui avait le dessus. Elle porte le menton haut, fière de ce qu'elle est devenue, comme je t'imagine l'être. Elle est jeune, aussi, et ça me rappelle la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Tu avais la même détermination dans le regard, la même rage de vivre : je savais qu'elle irait loin. Elle avait encore quelques défauts de position, se tenait un peu trop en avant, mais restait une excellente duelliste. Je voyais bien qu'elle me haïssait, et ça me fit de la peine, parce qu'il me semblait qu'elle était ton reflet, et que tu me haïssais toi aussi. Sache que quoi qu'il se soit passé, j'ai toujours tenu à toi, Dy. Et que mes raisons pour agir ne sont point différentes des tiennes. Je suis tombée follement amoureuse. Tu sais comment je suis : je ne sais pas aimer à moitié. J'aime passionnément, toujours. Comme avec Sirius. Ne le dis pas à Cissy, ça la peinerait. On a passé des années à se déchirer, à se balancer nos quatre vérités au visage. Puis c'est arrivé. J'ai décidé de ne plus le revoir, histoire de nous malmener encore plus. Puis Drago est né. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas le fils de Narcissa. C'est le mien. Le mien et celui de Sirius, mais il ne l'a jamais su, je l'ai quitté avant, puis j'ai vécu à l'étranger un moment. Je me demande si tu l'avais deviné. Tu agissais étrangement à mon mariage, et on a été si proches que je n'en serais pas surprise. Tu étais la seule à savoir, pour Sirius. Kelly –Mulciber, tu te souviens ?- a su que j'étais enceinte mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé du père.

Je... S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ou qu'il arrive quelque chose à Narcissa, garde un œil sur Drago pour moi, d'accord ?

Ma seule compagnie après avoir laissé mon garçon à notre sœur dans le plus grand secret ? Rodolphus. Maman rêvait de m'arranger un mariage depuis tant de temps ! Je l'ai haï dès que j'ai croisé son regard. Un sot, brutal et sans distinction. On peut dire ce que l'on veut de Sirius, mais il avait une éducation, lui. Enfin, le problème n'est pas Sirius. Je l'ai aimé à m'en briser le cœur, mais le destin et moi ne sommes pas alliés. J'allais aux réunions pour lui, au départ, afin de surveiller Reggie. Il est mort. Puis j'ai continué, pour me sentir moins seule. Je posais des questions, souvent, et cela m'a valu quelques Doloris. Bientôt, j'y venais mécaniquement, pour voir des amies : les Rosier et les Mulciber. Puis je suis tombée profondément amoureuse de Sirius, puis, plus tard, enceinte. Je me suis éloignée du monde pour garder ma grossesse cachée. Je suis partie en Amérique, et j'ai retrouvé l'Oncle Alphard, qui m'a gardé avec lui. Il est mort peu avant la naissance de Drago. Il porte son prénom en second nom. Je suis rentrée, enceinte de huit mois, et je reconnais qu'alors, le Lord, ses leçons sur la pureté du sang et compagnie étaient mes dernières préoccupations. Puis Kelly –tu sais, la cadette Mulciber, qui a été reniée pour avoir pris la défense d'un Sang-Mêlé dans un procès ? Elle-seule savait pour ma grossesse- m'a amenée à une nouvelle réunion Sang-puriste, anonyme. Nous portions tous des capes et des masques. Et là, j'ai été subjuguée. J'imagine que j'étais vulnérable. Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je buvais les paroles du Lord. Je suis tombée amoureuse une nouvelle fois. Ce fut brusque et violent, comme toujours. A la fin de la cérémonie, on pouvait se faire marquer. J'y suis allée. Rares étaient les femmes. Je voulais garder mon identité secrète pour le bébé, et j'ai rabattu ma large capuche sur mon visage. Il m'a lui-même apposée la Marque. Le contact de ses doigts me fit frissonner sur l'instant. Puis je partais sans me retourner, sachant que je ne pourrais vouer ma vie plus qu'à une chose : plaire à cet homme, coûte que coûte. J'ai voulu attendre la naissance de Drago pour revenir le voir. Cinq mois après, j'y allais, seule, sans Kelly. Elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance, devenue trop sombre, selon elle. Et elle trouvait que ma fascination pour le Lord devenait malsaine. Dans le même temps, je me mariais à Rodolphus, toujours présent aux meetings anti-moldus. Très sincèrement, je n'en avais rien à carrer, des moldus. Maman n'avait pas du tout apprécié que tu t'enfuies avec l'un d'eux –d'ailleurs elle avait frôlé l'attaque cardiaque. Malheureusement, frôlé uniquement- et on nous avait toujours appris qu'ils étaient vils/stupides/inférieurs, mais ils m'importaient peu en réalité. Ce qui a considérablement changé. Je devais me rapprocher du Lord, c'était plus fort que moi. Je me suis mise à approuver ces idées, à les partager, puis même les appliquer. Au début, je me dégoûtais de moi-même, ça me rendait malade. Et puis plus rien. Mon cœur est devenu une pierre lisse et imperméable, sauf qu'il s'enflammait encore pour le Lord. Tu t'es battue bec et ongles pour que Ted te remarque, il y a des années. J'ai fait de même. Je le fais encore, et je le ferais certainement jusqu'à ma propre fin. Je sais que ton cœur a saigné à une époque, et que tu comprends ce que je ressens, même si tu ne l'approuves pas.

Enfin, je te parlais de ta fille. Une charmante jeune femme, pleine de principes. C'est ce que l'on disait de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dy, je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu te pardonner si tu avais touché un seul cheveu de Drago. Mais écoute-moi. Le mari de la petite est tombé mort à ses pieds. J'avoue que ça m'a troublée. Je savais que Sirius tenait à Lupin, et j'ai eu un pincement au cœur, comme quand Sirius est tombé à mes pieds, il y a presque un an. Elle s'est mise à hurler son nom, la pauvre enfant ! Puis elle a pris Dolohov en duel. Pas froid aux yeux, vraiment. Courageuse, la petite. Un peu maladroite, mais bon. Elle s'est battue comme une lionne, mais Dolohov l'a eu. Il avait la baguette sur sa gorge, et passait sa main libre sur son corps. Elle était en pleurs et l'insultait en se débattant. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Elle te ressemblait trop, à sa manière. Je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse de mal. Jamais. J'ai lancé un avada avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Ta fille a bougé à ce moment et s'est retrouvé à la place de Dolohov. Je suis désolée, Dy, mais je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. Essaie de le comprendre, je t'en supplie.

Je voulais juste être aimée. Et si j'ai tué ta fille, c'est pour toi.


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai brisé les conventions**

_(Narcissa pour Andromeda)_

J'ai brisé les conventions, j'ai brisé cette couverture de préjugés et d'idées fausses autour de moi pour toi, Dy. Je savais qu'elle était morte, ta fille. J'ai pensé à Drago, à la douleur d'une mère, et je me suis précipitée chez toi. Tout d'abord, tu m'as rejeté, mais on a finalement discuté, toutes les deux.

« - C'est tellement dur. » tu avais murmuré.

« - Je comprends, c'était ta fille. »

Tu avais hoché la tête, des larmes avaient assailli tes joues pâles.

« - Oui, et c'était Bella. »

Je n'y avais pas pensé, étrangement. Mais tu semblais aussi bouleversée, sinon plus, par le fait que Bella aie tué ta fille que par sa mort elle-même. Je ne doutais pas de ton amour pour ta fille, mais celui qui t'unissait à Bellatrix, même toutes ces années après votre séparation, était puissant et te causais une douleur immense qui se lisait sur ton visage.

« - Je croyais qu'elle... Je lui faisais confiance. Jamais je n'aurais pu seulement imaginer... Elle a levé sa baguette sur la petite... »

Je te prenais dans mes bras, comme tu me prenais dans tes bras quand j'étais enfant et que j'avais fait un cauchemar. Je te laissais parler, évacuer la tristesse et la colère de ton cœur.

« - Elle avait un enfant... Elle aurait dû comprendre... Drago est bien son fils, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius... »

« - Elle n'avait plus vraiment toute sa raison, tu sais. Elle souffrait beaucoup. Elle a pleuré des nuits et des nuits durant après avoir tué Sirius. Un soir, quand je suis montée la voir dans la chambre qu'elle occupait au manoir, elle était inconsciente, les veines ouvertes, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance de survie. Je l'ai soignée mais elle m'en a terriblement voulu. Elle ne supportait plus le fait qu'elle ait tué le père de son enfant, qu'elle n'ait jamais dit à Sirius pour Drago... »

Tu avais pris une longue inspiration.

« - Elle n'était pas folle. Perdue parmi les autres, mais pas folle. Pas Bella. »

A cet instant, tes yeux étaient aussi fous que les siens l'avaient été, tu lui ressemblais encore plus que d'ordinaire. Terriblement. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra, mais je refusais de te laisser vivre dans un monde d'illusions.

« - Je suis désolée, Dy, mais c'était malheureusement le cas, et ça empirait d'année en année. On appelle ça la folie des Black, c'est héréditaire et sûrement dû aux histoires de consanguinité de cette famille. Je suis heureuse que Drago n'en semble pas atteint. »

J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas, mais j'avais scruté les symptômes toute son enfance, et n'en avait jamais deviner le moindre signe chez Drago : pas d'hurlements hystériques sans raison, de crises de larmes injustifiés, aucune tentative de suicide, et surtout, pas de lueur folle dans les yeux. Non, les yeux de Drago étaient froids, pas brûlants comme ceux de sa mère dès son enfance et ceux de son père après Azkaban, d'après ce que m'avait dit Lucius.

« - Faux ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Rappelle-toi d'elle, enfant. C'est Azkaban qui l'a changée. » avais-tu contré faiblement.

Tu aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, et moi aussi.

« - Malheureusement, elle était déjà comme ça. » répondis-je cependant avec assurance.

« - Non ! Pas Bella. Pas notre Bella. » avais-tu dit avant de t'effondrer contre moi en sanglots.

« - Si, et tu le sais. Tu nies, parce que c'est plus facile que d'accepter que notre modèle depuis notre plus tendre enfance était assoiffé de violence dès son plus jeune âge, que son destin était tout tracé. » avais-je insisté, remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

C'était important que tu acceptes, vraiment. Il le fallait.

« - Peu importe comment elle était. Elle me manque, Cissy, si tu savais comme elle me manque ! » avais-tu murmuré.

« - Moi aussi, elle me manque. » avais-je dit, les larmes aux yeux.

On peut dire tout ce qu'on veut de Bella, mais c'était une bonne sœur. La meilleure du monde, et je m'en souviendrai toujours. Nous nous en souviendrons toujours.

« - Elle m'avait manqué, toutes ces années, et maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais la revoir... »

Ta voix brisée me fit pleurer, ou peut-être était-ce mon propre chagrin.

Les dernières fois, c'était quand Sirius et Regulus étaient morts, et la fois d'avant, celle de ton départ.

« - C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. La folie des Black entraîne la dégénérescence. Dans ses accès de pure folie, elle me faisait peur, tu sais. Elle se blessait elle-même, hurlait, sanglotait, tremblait... C'était affreux. » avais-je murmuré.

C'était des souvenirs durs, mais qui me faisaient penser qu'elle était peut-être plus heureuse, maintenant, et parvenaient à me consoler un petit peu.

« - Elle était lucide. Je suis sûre qu'elle était lucide quand Dora... quand elle a... » avais-tu déclarée.

« - Je ne sais pas... » avais-je répondu, dubitative.

Bella n'aurait jamais tué Dora si elle avait été consciente qu'elle était ta fille, Dy.

« - Je voudrais tellement qu'elle soit là. Qu'elle m'explique pourquoi. Juste pourquoi. Il y a forcément une raison.»

Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mais pour moi elle était déjà très sérieusement atteinte, et il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas. Cependant, tu semblais te raccrocher à cette idée, et je m'en serais voulu de te faire encore plus de peine, alors je me tus.

« - Je voudrais qu'elle soit là... Pour pouvoir pleurer avec elle une dernière fois, pour entendre sa voix et la voir me sourire à travers nos larmes. »

« - Je sais, Dy. Mais ce n'est plus possible. Cependant, je suis là, et même si je ne suis pas Bella, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Promis. Viens vivre au Manoir avec le petit, s'il-te-plaît. »

Je suis venue te voir pour soulager ta peine et ta douleur. Pour toi, j'ai oublié mes derniers principes de Sang-Pure, et je suis venue pleurer la perte de ta fille et celle de Bella. Et j'ai invité mon petit-neveu Sang-Mêlé à vivre au Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou !<strong>

**Donc, ceci est la véritable fin de cette histoire. **

**En réalité, je comptais arrêter ma fic au chapitre précédent, mais comme plusieurs personnes ont suivi ma fic et que mes intentions n'étaient dévoilées que dans le résumé, j'ai repris mon clavier. De plus j'avais fait dans tous les sens possibles sauf de Narcissa à Andromeda, et je suis donc assez contente de terminer la série ainsi, même si vous m'avez -assez inconsciemment, j'imagine- un peu forcé la main :)**

**Donc voilà, ça s'arrête bien ici.**

**R.A.B**

**Reviews ? **


End file.
